Lifting Your Spirits
by newbienovelistRD
Summary: Danny Phantom gets help from a couple of friendly ghosts when the stressful life of a super hero gets to him.


**Hello! My first Danny Phantom story! Just something I thought I'd do after I got back to watching the show and I remembered how awesome it was! So be nice and hope you like it! Especially you, GoldGuardian2418! This one's for you!**

* * *

In the seemingly normal town of Amity Park, Danny Fenton was worn out after a long day of ghost catching as the ghost hero Danny Phantom. The teen sighed as he entered his room. "Another day when I wish I wasn't me." he droned as he plopped on his bed.

The next day at school, it was a typical survival of the fittest for Danny Fenton. Dash, the school's reigning football star and beef-headed bully, was happy to see Danny and gave him the usual greeting of giving him an atomic wedgie up the flag pole and left hanging to be ridiculed by laughing schoolmates.

After a day of failed grades and bullying, Danny Phantom had his share of problems too. Skulker returned to hunt down the ghost boy. But as always, the hunter ends up the hunted and sent back to the ghost zone.

For the next week, Danny has been bullied and tormented by ghosts and humans. It was like a non-stop nightmare. And Danny grew bitter and bitter with each passing day. He became more vicious and relentless kicking ghost butt. In fact, ghosts have been fearing him more than anything else!

As he flew back home after another tough day, Valerie Gray showed up. "Say goodnight, Ghost boy!" She fired her Ecto-gun at the hero.

"Don't think so!" Danny dodged the blast easily and engaged in battle.

From the Ghost Zone in his lair, Clockwork was watching Danny's fight. He saw the growing rage in the boy's eyes as he fought back against the ghost hunter. And he was fighting back hard. Very hard.

"This could be a problem." the time ghost noted.

A dark shadow loomed over Clockwork. It was a rather beastly form with sinister green eyes.

Clockwork turned to the shadow with a knowing little smile. "Take care of the child. Won't you, old friend?"

The beast smiled, showing rows of sharp, hideous teeth. Then he slashed at the air, creating a portal to the human world and jumped through.

After giving Valerie the boot so badly she may want to rethink her life choices, Danny returned home, exhausted beyond belief.

"I am dead on my feet." Danny said as he flopped onto his bed, which sounded odd hearing that from a boy that's half ghost and therefore, half dead. "Stupid ghosts...stupid school...stupid everything!" Danny hollered. But exhaustion overpowered his anger and the halfa fell asleep.

* * *

Danny was sleeping like the dead. No ghosts were going to ruin his night. But suddenly, his ghost sense kicked in and he awoke, only to find himself tied down to his own bed! His arms were tied to the bed posts and as his feet were bound together with the Fenton's ghost restraints.

"Hey! What's going on here?! Let me go!" Danny yelled and hoped someone would come. But no one came, which Danny found odd.

Suddenly he spotted two glaring green eyes in the dark corner of the room, followed by the sound of savage growling.

Completely defenseless, Danny screamed when the monster jumped from the shadows and tackled the boy on the bed.

"What do you want from-" Danny saw who his captor was. "Wulf?! What are you doing here?!"

Indeed it was. Wulf, the werewolf ghost who speaks Esperanto and a dear friend to Danny.

"Mi estas ĉi tie por savi vin, mia amiko." the wolf-ghost said, smiling.

"You're here to save me? Great! Then get me out of here!" Danny said.

But Wulf shook his head. "Neniu."

"Neniu?! I mean, no?! What do you mean no?!" snapped Danny.

"Mi estas ĉi tie por savi vin..." Wulf started. "de vi." His fanged smile grew.

"Save me from me?! What are you talking about?!" Danny was beyond irritated and angry until he felt something, then he started to giggle. "Hehehehehehehe! Wulf! Stop that!" Danny tittered.

Confused, Wulf looked behind him and saw that his tail was brushing against Danny's feet, tickling them. He then smiled and kept swishing his tail on the ghost boy's soles.

"Ahahahahahahahahahahaha! Come on! Quit it! Hahahahahahahahahaha!" Danny laughed a little louder.

With his feet getting the tickle treatment, Wulf pulled out his claws and gently poked each of Danny's ribs, making him yelp loudly and laugh a bit harder.

"AAAAH! EEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEAHAHAHAHA! S-STAHAP!" Danny squeaked. His giggles brought a smile to the ghost wolf's face. He moved his pokey claws to Danny's underarms.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! WULF! NOHOHO! BAD DOG! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! WHIHIHIHIHIY?!"

Wulf only responded by seizing his armpit tickling, and began lightly tickling his stomach with his claws.

Danny hollered and nearly jumped out of his skin. "OHOHOHOHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! NO! NOT THAT! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! EHEHEHEHEHEHAHAHAHAHA! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

His stomach received the most unbearable tickle torture. The devious werewolf ghost's claws tickled his belly and side at the same time, tapping on his skin like a piano.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! OKAY! OKAY! I GIVE! UNCLE! UNCLE!" Danny cried out before he laughed to death. Finally, Wulf stopped. He set Danny free.

"Thanks." Danny huffed. "But why?"

"Por malpezigi vian streso, mia amiko." Wulf said and licked the boy's face.

"Relieve my stress?!" Danny thought about it and remembered that Clockwork did the same to him before. And the tickling did cheer him up and feel much better than he did before. "Let me guess, Clockwork sent you here, didn't he?"

Wulf smiled and nodded and also told the halfa that he missed Danny and licked the boy's face over and over.

"Hahahahahahahahaha! Okay! Okay! Down, Wulf! Good boy! Hahahahahaha!"

Wulf pulled back and turned off a little device. Apparently it's a little Fenton contraption that soundproofed the room along with the restraints Wulf "borrowed" from the Fentons as well.

"So, that explains why no one could hear me." Danny observed. "I appreciate you helping me, Wulf, but I gotta rest for another grueling day..." Danny closed his eyes and fell asleep, leaving Wulf a bit saddened.

Then the ghost's ears perked as he got an idea.

* * *

The next day, Danny Fenton awaited his usual beating from Dash and his entourage. He went up to his locker where Dash was collecting lunch money from a nerd. But when he spotted Danny, he screamed and ran away in terror along with the nerd.

Danny blinked twice. "What was that all about?"

Then Danny heard growling behind him. He turned and saw Wulf. He winked at Danny, making the teen grin.

"Thanks, Wulf." Danny petted his friend's head and the wolf jumped through the wall and headed off into the distance.

And Danny was happy that there were friendly ghosts out there to cheer him up.


End file.
